


Diamond in the buff.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Bondage, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluffy, Futa on Male, Futadom, Gentle Sex, Happy Sex, Loving Sex, Monogamy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Vaginal Sex, ass worshipng, gente futadom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Emerald never knew she would fall in love. She did not know she could fall in love but now? After she and Cinder switch sides she finds herself in a loving relationship with Jaune Arc the most perfect boy for her! But for some reason she is not happy as the last hurdle to Emerald's happiness is herself...





	Diamond in the buff.

Emerald was  _ not  _ what you would call someone who was able to see the best in people. Smack!  _ Smack _ ! The harsh wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air as Emerald gritted her teeth.

She was not the type of person to trust easily; no; she was not the type of person to trust at all. 

_ Smack! Smack!  _ The sounds of flesh slapping flesh intensified becoming harsh meaty smacks as Emerald gritted her teeth, her mouth clamped shut her blood eyes narrowed into slits as she hissed through her own gritted teeth grinding them as she groaned. 

"Shit!" Emerald hissed her hands falling down, gripping a short mop of messy blonde hair. A pair of messy blue eyes looked up at her as Emerald groaned. 

She hissed her frustrations being forced out as she jammed her foot of over wrist-thick down into a very right throat. The wet, choking sounds of someone choking down a massive cock filled the air as she fucked the life out of the tight throat pussy that she was forcing her way deep inside of. 

"Fuck me! You are so good!" Emerald moaned she did not know how she started dating Jaune, but she was glad that she was able to confess. The green-haired futa was busy slamming her dick into the back of her boyfriend's throat tears in his eyes his hand planted firmly on her thick brown ass.

_Gripping_ on for dear life as Jaune did his best to hold on. His jaw was painfully stretched open as his own seven inch dick was hard as a rock in his pants Emerald tennis ball-sized balls whacked heave and hard against this mouth as he choked down his lover's futa meat stick. 

"Fuck!  _ Cumming _ !" Emerald came forcing cum right down Jaune's throat! Her thick chocolate cock fired off Emerald hissed pulling on Jaune's short hair forcing him to the base of her cock! Her meaty fuck stick fired off painting the back of Jaune's throat white! 

Her dick spasmed firing off cum as she groaned the thick meaty gulps of a boy desperately forced to swallow down a dense mass of futa cun that fire down his mouth in wet jerky motions allowing Emerald to let out a low deep moan as she ran her hands up and down Jaune's hair. 

Forcing him to the base of her cock as she painted the insides of his throat white. 

"That's it; just take it." She hissed gripping Jaune's head as tightly as possible yanking her lovers head to the base of her cock, Jaune's face was pressed deeply into Emerald crotch her thick pubic hair force into his nose as she forced him to swallow every last drop of the thick creamy baby batter. 

"Fuck your mouth is nice," Emerald said as she slowly reluctantly removed her cock from his mouth with a low wet plop! His tight hot velvety walls fought tooth and nail to keep her dick buried in as much as possible. 

Jaune was forced to take down every thick creamy load of cun not forced to taste any of it thankfully; Emerald had him forced so far down her cock that Jaune's gut got the blasts of futa cum point-blank. Tears formed in Jaune's eyes his aura flashed Emerald's cock was only a bit more than a foot long, but it was thick.

It was wider than her own wrist and had a thick, substantial girth to it! That made taking it under the best circumstance hard and painful to the extreme without the most care but under any other situation? 

If not for Jaune's nearly limitless amount of aura he would have suffered permanent damage to his body by now. 

Emerald's cock flopped out of Jaune's mouth like a thick slimy python. Jaune gagged choking almost vomiting up her cum that had been so recently forcibly pumped deep into his guts. 

Jaune gagged taking another long gasp of air before smirking smiling up to his girlfriend as he tried to speak. 

"...  _ Geg _ ..." Jaune tried and failed to speak Emerald, rolled her eyes as she sighed. 

"Don't try to talk; your throat is still sore. Let me get you some cream, ok?" Emerald asked petting the top of Jaune's head he nodded thankfully for the cream as Emerald left her lover in the floor. Walking tot he corner of the private dorm she had picked a lock to. She liked to keep her relationship with Jaune private or as private as humanly possible. 

That was almost impossible in Beacon, mainly because there was something about other blondes with thick dicks that never kept their damn mouths shut! That made that very hard if not downright impossible. 

_ Damn, Yang. Why can't she keep a secret? _ She thought as she reached into the drawer taking out the cream. Jaune needed the cream to soothe his neck and mouth without it, he would be sore for the rest of the day, and his aura loss would be noticed. 

The last thing Emerald needed was his damned partner butting into the relationship. Pyrrha was many things, but a graceful loser was not one of them. She never liked it when Jaune picked her over her... Just because Emerald was futa enough or just bold enough to ask Jaune out and make sure that he would know how she felt instead of pussyfooting around it. 

Emerald just asked him out and after she peeled him off the floor because he passed out from the shock of another person finding him attractive. 

Really how can you not think people find you attractive? I mean, I think you are cute. Emerald thought as she shook her head. Taking out the cream and walking back to Jaune who was still on his knees coughing up futa cum as she sighed. 

"Come here, let me help you out, ok?" She asked, taking the cream running it on his neck. 

"Thanks." Jaune gagged spitting up some of Emeralds Cum as she frowned. 

"Take it easy you just got your skull fucked into the last week ok?" Emerald asked as she frowned rubbing a towel over Jaune's head rubbing the back of his head as Jaune smiled.'

"Well you are the one to fuck me so hard, really if I didn't know that you loved me I would have thought that you were hate fucking me!" Jaune said as Emerald felt a stab of pain in her heart. A wave of guilt ran over her body as she frowned.

"I.. I'm not hate fucking you!"

"Eh? Of course, I know you are not hate fucking me. I love you Em, and you love me!" Jaune said as he smiled Emerald blushed as she rubbed the face of her lover roughly smearing him with the towel.

" _ Idiot _ !" She hissed as Jaune smiled, pulling Emerald down by her arms.

"Ah!? Jaune?!" Em gasped as her boyfriend kissed her on her lips. Pulling her down into a steamy kiss, making her face turn the color of her eyes as Jaune smiled. Jaune kissed her harder pulling her face to his own Emerald whimpered a bit as she felt his lips press into her own, her legs began to turn into jelly as she felt her would weaken and break. Jaune broke the kiss with a sloppy wet  _ plop _ !

Jaune and her kissed as she felt her legs shake Jaune took his hand cupping her head and lifting her neck, his free hand groping her breast as her once soft foot of cock suddenly began to harden again as she regained her vigor her thick turgid member was once more imbued with vitality as Emerald’s turgid brown cock began to harden. 

"You ready for round two?" Jaune asked, pulling Emerald down the ex-thief whimpered and gasped! As Jaune pulled her into his lap his not as long and nowhere near as thick dick nine inches of decent male dick pressed at her secret entrance, her glistening moist love cavern twitched nervously as Jaune's dick prepared to dive up into her cunt.

"AH! Jaune! It's not a safe day!" Emerald hissed making Jaune pause. 

"Can't you take birth control?"

"I don't have any!"

"I... morning after?"

"The store ran out?" 

"I... do you have condoms?"

"Jaune. We have never used a condom. You know that." Emerald said, rolling her eyes. Jaune let out a sigh he knew as much as he wanted to be inside of his lover having her bounce on his lap that was not a risk they were willing to take.

They both had long lives as being hunter and huntress ahead of both of them, and a child would really put a monkey wrench into things. Having a baby would definitely make things complicated. 

"Well then... what do you want to do?" Jaune asked blushing as Emerald gulped. She narrowed her eyes as she pulled Jaune into her slamming her lips to his.

"Ah!? Em!? MPGHH!" Jaune hissed as she pushed him on his back Emerald pushing Jaune down, aligning her thick foot of cock to his vulnerable opening.

"Em?! What are you doing!?" Jaune asked blushing as her thick turgid member began to push at his small puckered opening. Emerald gripped his hips, licking her lips as she prepared to slam her dick right into Jaune's tight ass. 

"Oh, I'm just making up for a bit of teasing. So since we don't have any condoms, let's get rid of this the old fashioned way. Ok?" Emerald asked as Jaune opened his mouth to argue before she gripped his hips pulled and  _ thrust  _ herself into his ass! Jaune let out a scream of pain and pleasure as Emerald shoved her dick all the way into his tight ass!

"AH! Em! Too much!" Jaune screamed as he felt his ass pulled apart! Jaune let out a shriek of pain as Emeralds thick turgid member shoved its way deep into his ass, Emerald's cock dug into Jaune's ass making him shriek as she growled.

"AH! Fuck!" Emerald yelled as she felt her cock being crushed by Jaune's tight ass hole! Jaune's tight hole clung onto her fat thick brown dick; her cock felt like it was being swallowed into his tight velvet hole making her grunt in pain and pleasure as his small tight hole clung  _ greedily  _ onto her dick! 

"Your ass is so good babe! Fuck It's breaking my dick!" Emerald said as she grunted slamming her dick to the hilt! Jaune let out another shrill shriek of pleasure his dick once again rock hard as Emerald's turgid chocolate member pushed in and succeed to punch his prostate making him scream!

"AH! Emerald! Please! Take it slow!" Jaune said already grunting his body shook as eclectic volts of pleasure ran through him. Jaune felt Emerald's thick dick pushing deep into him. Plowing deep into his boi pussy, making him squeal!

Jaune gripped his girlfriends back his legs unlocking once before swinging around locking behind her back as Emerald fully hilted deep inside of him! 

"Shit! You ass just keeps gripping me!" Emerald hissed as she put her dick to the limit!

She growled her dick felt like it was being swallowed as she saw her loves dick rising up as she saw that Jaune was already leaking pre-cum as Jaune whimpered, his legs locked around her back pulling her deeper inside of him. As his hands gripped the back of body scratching her back as Jaune cried out in bliss!

Jaune felt his toes curled his fingers dug into Emerald back; sweat dripped off of him as Jaune felt his prostate punched by her turgid dick. Jaune let out a grunt as she finally stopped as her melon-sized balls slapped against his own tennis ball ones. 

Jaune looked down as his lover pressed into him, forcing her cock balls deep her crimson eyes squinted in pleasure locked onto his as she licked her own lips. 

"You know what's going to come next, right? You know what I do next, right?" Emerald hissed as Jaune let out a low whimper his legs shaking like there was a live wire in them as Emeralds fingers clawed into his side, digging deep into him as he groaned.

"Wait! Can we take this slow!?" Jaune asked as a wicked look flashed across her lips. She took her already vice-like grip on his hips, the strength of her grip only matched by Jauen's how soft ass as she gripped his hips in one continuous motion pulling her dick out of his ass making him squeal!

"Ah! Fuck! Emerald!?" Jaune hissed as Emerald smirked winking at Jaune before she yanked half of her turgid dick out of his ass. Taking half her thick dick out of Jaune's ass making him shriek in pain as his ass still virgin thanks to aura gripped down on her thick chocolate cock fighting tooth and nail to keep it as buried as deep in his boi pussy as possible!

"Em! Fuck!" Jaune hissed as Emerald took her dick half out before she rammed it right back in!

Emerald hilted her cock slamming it in allowing a rough wet slapping of flesh on flesh to fill the air with a thick smack! Emerald pushed her dick in punching Jaune's prostate with her dick. Her thick bulbous head made Jaune's special button stabbed into his prostate, making him shrieked!

"AH! EMerald! Wait! Wait! Give me a second! Please! I can't take this!" Jaune shouted as Emerald began to pound his ass hole. Slamming her dick in and out of his tight ass making him squeal! 

Jaune let out a  _ shriek  _ of pleasure as Emerald slammed her dick in and out of his ass!

The loud smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air as Emerald began to break in his ass!

_ Smack! Smack!  _ The harsh wet slapping of flesh on flesh filled Emerald and Jaune's ears as she gripped his hips, pumping her dick in and out of his tight ass, making him scream in pleassure!

"Fuck! Your ass is so tight! I'm going to pound that ass all fucking night!" Emerald said as she drove her dick deeper and deeper into Jaune's ass! Every time she yanked her dick out there was a dull ducking sound as he was suddenly vacated free of the turgid thick chocolate dick that was currently hollowing out his tight ass as she grunted! 

"AH! EM!  _ EM!"  _

_ "Shut up!  _ Just let me pound your fucking ass!" She hissed taking her hands gripping Jaune's pale ass cheeks the oddly plump ass cheeks were able to take her dick as he gripped her dick making her cock begin to feel like it was in cloud nine!

His tight ass gripped harder and harder, clamping down on her dick making her see stars!

_ Fuck his ass is too good I'm going to cum! _ Emerald thought as Jauen's tight velvet-like ass gripped down on her dick milking and gripping it making her dick feel like it was  _ melting _ !

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" 

"Emerald! Me too!"

"Cum with me!" She hissed as she finally buried her dick down into his ass! She came a torrent of cum right into his tight ass! Jaune came at the same time as her! Jaune's dick shot out, spraying her face with cum as a quarter gallon of  _ thick  _ futa cum was forcibly, and  _ violently  _ pumped into his ass! 

"Em! I-

Jaune's worse was silenced with a fiery kiss! Ermal dal their lips as both lovers shared a  _ rough  _ passionate kiss as they can in a violent bursting climax…

\-----

"So let me get his straight... you think he's too good for you and thinks if you fuck him too hard and he breaks up with you?" Cinder asked as Emerald nodded her head hanging low as she whimpered.

"Yes! I'm fucking him hard so he will break up with me ok! Is that so hard to believe!?" Emerald yelled as Cinder groaned facepalming before pinching her nose. 

"Hard to believe? I would not say that, irritating to hear you shout? Yes. I don't know why you would go through such an annoying manner of breaking up with Jaune. If you don't want to be with him-

"I do want to be with him! I love him more than anything!" 

"Then why do you want to break up with him?"

"He! He's so nice!" Emerald hissed as Cinder raised a lone eyebrow looking at her subordinate with a frustrated but bored glare. Cinder did not know what was wrong with her former criminal underling, but she knew that this was going to be a  _ long  _ one.

"Please tell me if J aune is so nice, why do you want to break up with him? He seems like a perfect man."

"He is! He's perfect in every way! He's nice; he listens to me! He lets me do whatever I want with him!"

"He sounds nice."

"He's more than nice! He wants me to be happy; he wants us to be happy! He wants kids with me but is more than willing to wait and isn't' pushing me! He is always there for me, and he just wants me to love myself the same way he loves me!"

"He sounds perfect."

"He is perfect!"

"Then why do you want to break up with him? Shouldn't you relish such a lover? Such a man as him does not come along every day. Why not let this happen and just enjoy it?" Cinder asked raising a curious eyebrow as Emerald groaned.

"That's the thing! He's  _ so  _ good!"

"So good?"

"He's  _ perfect _ ! In every shape and form!" 

"So what is the problem?" 

"I shouldn't be with him! I don't think I'm good enough for him! He's too good for me!" Emerald shouted as Cinder face palmed as she knew that this was going to be a long talk.

"Emerald you do know that Jaune loves you correct? He is madly in love with you; you must see that, right? Surely you are not that blind."

If Jaune can see your love for you, you must know his for you. Jaune is not the most aware male, and you are aware even for an ex-criminal. Cinder thought as Emerald groaned her head is falling into her lap as she let out a low whimper. 

The ex-thief sat on her bed in their Beacon dorm. Team CEMN had been given a room in Beacon after they had switched sides of the battle of good and bad. It took a little convincing and for Emerald to defy orders or to follow them a bit to well and gain information on Pyrrha Nikos's partner Jaune arc and ended up not only sleeping with but falling madly in love with him. 

Making her allegiance questionable at best and ending up with Cinder, Mercury and Neo having to pick a side, making a choice and ending up on the right side of the law for the first time in any of their lives. 

Cinder was forced to switch sides one it became clear that Emerald was compromised and that the mission could not be done without her. Cinder did what she did best she  _ adapted  _ to an ever-changing environment and picked the side of Ozpin.

Sure it took some convincing on her part, but she was able to get him to see it her way in the end. That and foiling the Fang attack on Vytal sure went a long way to securing her place as a loyal if not well-monitored ally and not on some kill list of a max security prison.

_ It's better than prison.  _ Cinder thought as she sighed.

"Emerald-

"I know! He loves me! And I love him! I've never loved someone as much as him in my entire life!" 

"And yet you don't want to date him? You really need to think about this logically Emerald. What is your issue with him? Why don't you feel like you are worthy of him?" 

"Have you ever looked at Jaune!? He's strong kind, _compassionate!"_

"And you find this an issue because?" Cinder asked moving her fingers in a keep talking motion as Emerald groaned as the other futa slammed her head back to her bed rolling in the bed groaning as she rolled around wrapping the blankets around her as she attempted to hide in them.

_ Do you want to look like a roll of sushi?  _

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I! I just want him to find someone that he should be with!"

"And that someone is you Emerald. You are the person that Jaune wants to be with. You are the one he chose to be with. Out of  _ every  _ other futa, male and female in the school."

"I know that! I know that CInder! Don't you think I think of that every day!?"

"I didn't know, but now I am glad. So please tell me if you know all this and it is good."

"It is!"

"I can tell the but in the word. So please tell me what is the but in your issue with this situation? If you wish to call it that." Cinder asked as Emerald sighed coming out of her self-made sushi roll, taking her hands and rubbing her face with them. 

"I mean, I look at him!"

"I have. I have even thought of him in a non-platonic way."

"Cinder!? That's my boyfriend!"

"And he was not when we first met. I masturbated to him the first night here once I saw him in the shower." 

" _ CINDER _ !"

"What? You were not dating him then where you? And if you were not, I see no reason not to fantasize about a cute boy with a nice ass."

Cinder saw her friend's eyes narrow Emerald gripped her bedsheets as her teeth formed into a narrow line.

"Hey! You don't get to talk about him like that! Only I talk to Jaune like that!" 

"Ahh, that is good."

"What!? That my boss and best friend is thinking about fucking  _ my  _ boyfriend?!" Emerald hissed eyes glaring pure daggers as Cinder pinched the bridge of her nose. 

  
  


_ The things that I do for the people I care for. Really.  _

"Well, that is good for me to know."

"What!? That I don't like you thinking of fucking my boyfriend!?"

"No, that you are invested in him enough to defend him. It shows that your feelings are genuine and that you truly do love him."

"Of course, I love him! He is the most important thing in the world to me!"

"Then why do you think you are not good enough?"

"Because I am not! I'm a murderer! I have killed people! I'm a thief! I am a legitimately bad person! Who by a fluke! A literal chance! Fell in love with a genuinely good person! Who if not for the luck of being partnered to Pyrrha Nikos I might not have even known that they exist!" 

"So? What's your point?" 

"My point?! He deserves someone better! He deserves someone good! Someone that he can be proud of being with. Someone whos is not me." 

Emerald said with a deep sigh, her eyes going low as she let out her tension. Her body shook with anger as she finally said what she was thinking. 

Cinder took a long sigh walking over to her friend, rubbing Emerald's shoulders as she smiled softly to her. 

"Emerald."

"Yes?" Emerald said not looking up her shoulders slumped her body dropping her mood falling like a balloon popped as she shivered.

"Emerald. Look at me, Emerald." Cinder cooed rubbing the back of her head slowly. Emerald paused her jaw, locking her neck going stiff as Cinder sighed.

"Emerald."

"Yes?"

"Look at me, Emerald." Cinder said a bit firmer as she still refused to look up.

"Look at me, Emerald."

"I don't want to."

"Emerald look." Cinder said, putting her fingers under her subordinates chin and lifting it up. Forcing her teary crimson eyes to look up to her. 

"You are _not_ undeserving."

"I-

"Jaune loves you. You love him."

"I know! I get it but-

"No buts. You love Jaune. And if you really love Jaune, you need to show him that. Don't try to break up with him. Or if you really want to just tell him. Ask or just say it. If you don't want to be with him, then just tell him. Break up but don't do this... this half-assed breakup plan will only end in tears. And not the good kind-

"NO! I don't want to break up with him! I  _ really  _ love Jaune..."

"So just be happy! How hard is that?" 

"Very! I don't deserve to be happy!"

" _ You _ know that's a lie."

"No, it's not! He's better than me! He is  _ literally  _ perfect!"

"No one is perfect, least of all, Jaune. Have you seen him fight? Or in general? He is an average student at best. And a bad one at worse. Personality aside he is completely forgettable."

"Take it back!"

"And even still you love him, and that love is returned. Just be happy with him. For me?"

"I... I want him to be happy... but with someone who is a good person." Emerald said finally her hands let go and her eyes fell.

"And I am not a good person-

"So what?" 

"So what?"

"So what you are not a good person what does that have to do with anything?" 

"I... Cinder! I just said that I am not a good person-

"And? Does Jaune know about that?"

"He... he knows somethings... he knows I've killed people and stole-

"And yet he still loves you. He loves you more than anything in this world."

"But he shouldn't! He should hate me! And not want a thing to do with me!"

"And yet he does not. Despite your many, and I do mean many flaws he has still seen fit for you to be his partner in this world. Out of everyone he picked you. Knowing your flaw. Knowing that everything was wrong with you, he still picked  _ you _ . He loves you what's the problem here?" 

Cinder asked as Emerald's voice lost pitch her shoulders trembled as she took a sharp breath of air.

"I love him... I love him so much it hurts."

"Love often hurts; what's the problem?"

"I don't want to lose him."

"So don't."

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes, it is."

"How!? How is it simple for me to date him!? An ex-con to date the literal blonde prince!?"

"Well, it's only as complicated as you make it."

"Cinder?!"

"He knows you. Do you see Jaune stressing out over dating an ex murderer and a thief?"

"That's because! I... I..."

"It's because he sees nothing wrong with it. Jaune does not have a problem with you. Why do you think that is?"

"I... I don't know."

"That's because he does not care. And if he does not, why should  _ you _ ?" 

\-----

There were times in Jaune's life when he often wondered if he made the right choice to come to Beacon. To risk it all life limb and future for a dream, and there were many times when he did think he made the wrong choice in coming but now? 

"Fuck! You feel so good!" Jaune hissed as he groaned in his bed hands flying over him, gripping his skin as he groaned. The harsh wet slurping noises of someone choking down a dick filled the air as Jaune felt his dick being inhaled as he sighed deeply.

Today was  _ not  _ one of those days. 

Jaune did not expect his girlfriend and love of his life Emerald to come back to his dorm. He was still sore from getting his ass torn open by her before but now? Now she was here on her knees sucking down his dick. Slurping his cock as she did her best to try to suck the very soul out of Jaune's dick.

"Ah, hell your mouth is so good! Your mouth is going to break me!" J aune hissed as Emerald bobbed her head up and down on his dick. Taking her hot mouth and locking it on his cock!

_ Swirling  _ her tongue on his dick, making sure to drag her canines on his cock tracing then down the roughly seven-inch dick. Taking the time to bite down on his tip, Emerald applied a light pressure to the end of his dick.

Biting down softly on his tip before taking her mouth back down his decent cock, lathering it up with her tongue. Making sure to cover every last inch of it in her spit as she inhaled his dick! 

Jaune groaned he knew that he was going to cum soon! Emerald didn't always go down on him, she was the more dominant one in their relationship, but when she did, she decided to go all out on it and give Jaune her all.

As Emerald inhaled his dick, she felt it the throbbing of his dick was impossible to ignore and-

"Emerald!  _ Cumming _ ! Shit!" Jaune hissed as he came at once! His dick exploded in her mouth Emerald's red eyes widened in shock before she decided to preserve sucking down Jaune's seed, making sure to take down every last drop!

"Fuck! You are an amazing babe; I love you, you know that?"

_ Do I ever.  _ Emerald thought as she  _ slurped  _ down the two then three long lines of Arc cum that shot down her throat!

Emerald plopped Jaune'd dick out of her mouth with a gasp! She planted done last sloppy kiss on Jaune's dick before she began to crawl up.

She crawled up to Jaune, kissing him on his cheek.

"I love you," Emerald said blushing as Jaune smiled he rubbed her head the JNPR dorm bereft of teammates either on a photo shoot or sloth hunt.

"And I love you too babe. And I'm  _ never  _ going to stop loving you ok?"

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
